Recover the Lost Treasure
by DragonStorm96
Summary: Aimée, a six year old French girl, has requested the help of the Vongola Family to recover her stolen treasure – her pet Bengal cat. Chrome and Hibari must rush to Marseille, France before the girl's cat is sold on the Mafia black market! Takes place ten years later. Oneshot. 1896


Hi, everyone! I've decided to attempt to write my first fanfiction, so here it is! I hope you enjoy.

Summary: Aimée, a six year old French girl, has requested the help of the Vongola Family to recover her stolen treasure – her pet Bengal cat. Chrome and Hibari must rush to Marseille, France before the girl's cat is sold on the Mafia black market!

Time Frame: Ten years later

Pairing: Chrome x Hibari (1896)

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does.

_Edit: Thank you to Alexye Sawada for correcting my French sentences!_

* * *

**Recover the Lost Treasure**

A lone, violet eye stared down at the pile of papers in front of her, skimming through the details of her next mission. A French family had requested the help of the Vongola to recover their six year old daughter's Bengal cat. The Vongola's intelligence committee had gathered information on the matter and had figured out that the little girl's cat had been stolen by a member of a darker mafia family, who planned on selling the cat on the Mafia black market.

At the sound of a door opening, the purple haired illusionist glanced up to see her boyfriend walking out of their bathroom, with only a towel covering his waist. Just by the look of his steel, gray eyes, the mist guardian understood immediately.

"We leave at six," Chrome Dokuro announced, "and we're heading to Marseille!" A smile formed on the girl's lips as she read their destination. She had traveled all over Europe over the years, and France was by far her favorite.

"Hn," the cloud guardian replied, slipping on a pair of dark purple boxers.

Chrome's long, purple hair swayed as she rose from her chair and headed toward their bed. Snuggling close to her fellow guardian, his arm pulled at her waist until she was almost on top of him.

"Good night, Kyoya," Chrome whispered as she faded into a deep slumber.

A ghost of a smile played on Hibari Kyoya's lips as he rested his head in Chrome's lush hair.

.

.

.

As the sun peeked up from the horizon, the air a faint purple, our two Vongola guardians set out, riding in the back of a sleek limousine. Arriving at the airport, the two headed to the Vongola private jet and climbed aboard. Sitting side by side, Chrome and Hibari drifted off to sleep, leaning on each other for support. Waking up several hours later to the jolt of hitting the ground, both guardians disembarked and proceeded to their appointed hotel.

Arriving at the hotel, Chrome approached the receptionist and asked for their room in fluent French, "Nous avons réservé une chambre à l'avance. Vongola, s'il vous plait. (We booked a room in advance. Vongola, please)"

"Certainement, Vongola. Votre chambre est au neuvième étage, numéro six, (Certainly, Vongola. Your room is on the ninth floor, number six)" the blood-haired receptionist replied, handing Chrome a key card and flashing a bright smile.

"Merci, (Thank you)" Chrome bowed and returned a small smile as she headed towards the elevators with Hibari by her side.

Chrome's small, delicate hand swiped the key card and opened the door, revealing a large room and a small kitchen on the side. The archway to the left lead to the bedroom, which held a large, king-size bed, that stood elegantly in the center, and a small wooden table with two chairs seated next to the window. Through the door next to the bed, there was a beautifully decorated four-piece bathroom.

After looking around, both guardians changed into their clothes for the event that night. Hibari wore a dark, purple dress shirt, and a black tie, jacket, pants, and shoes. In turn, Chrome wore a purple, strapless dress, silver heels, and matching earrings. She removed her famous, skull eye patch and replaced it with a perfect illusion of a right eye to go with her left.

.

.

.

Stepping into the brisk, cool air, Chrome and Hibari headed to the mansion the auction was to be held at.

Once they arrived at their destination, they headed towards the area where the soon-to-be auctioned items were being held. Strolling down the wide hallway, guards quickly blocked their way, demanding a VIP pass. However, instead of receiving a pass, they found themselves being thrown across the hall by Hibari's sliver tonfas.

Chrome approached the fourth door to her right and softly turned the golden doorknob. Inside was a dark room, illuminated only by the moonlight shinning through the tall windows. However, the thing that caught Chrome's eye was the basket placed on the table in front of her. It held exactly what they were searching for, a small brown-spotted Bengal cat. The mist guardian held out her small hand to the kitten, who in return, touched the extended hand with her little, pink nose, then licked it appreciably. Chrome picked up the small kitten and holding her close to her chest, proceeded out the door. Chrome and Hibari continued on down the hallway, intending to leave through the back door. They ran into several guards on the way, but they proved to be no challenge against the skylark's swift movements.

.

.

.

The next morning Chrome and Hibari checked out of the hotel and hopped into their limousine. They were headed to the address listed as the pick-up location, which they assumed was their house.

Sitting in the back, a smiling Chrome carefully petted the cat resting on her lap. "She's so cute," she remarked to the silent cloud guardian sitting beside her. Much to her surprise, Hibari extended his arm and petted the little kitten on the head, with a small smile present on his lips. Looking up at her other half, Chrome smiled yet again, and pressed her soft lips against his.

As the minutes flew by, the couple soon reached the estate. Stepping out of the limousine, both guardians walked up the long staircase to the impressive front door. Hibari knocked on the door and a maid answered. Looking at the petite Bengal cat in Chrome's arms, the maid's eyes widened, and then quickly nodded her head.

"Excusez-moi, (Excuse me)" she said. Walking towards the large staircase in the center of the room, she called out, "Mme Aimée! (Ms. Aimée!)"

A girl with short, brown hair proceeded down the stairs, with her long, pink dress flowing behind her. She stopped midway when she spotted the kitten nestled in Chrome's arms.

"Fleur!" Aimée squealed in happiness. As she raced down the stairs, zipping past the maid and almost jumping into Chrome's arms, she finally remembered her manners. "Je suis Desjardins Aimée, (I'm Aimée Desjardins)" she announced, extending her small hand towards Chrome.

"Je suis Chrome Dokuro, (I'm Chrome Dokuro)" Chrome replied, taking Aimée's hand in her own. Sensing the annoyed aura of the ignored cloud guardian, Chrome quickly added, "Et c'est Hibari Kyoya. (And this is Hibari Kyoya)"

Aimée turned and finally noticed the man standing next to the mist guardian. "Oh, ravie de vous rencontrez, (Oh, nice to meet you)" she said, "merci, merci beaucoup d'avoir sauvé Fleur. (thank you, thank you very much for saving Fleur)"

"Heureuse de vous avoir aidez, Fleur est vraiment mignonne, (Happy to help, Fleur is really cute)" Chrome replied, "Au revoir. (Goodbye)"

"Au revoir! (Goodbye!)" Aimée yelled, waving at their retreating figures.

* * *

Sorry for any errors.

Please review to help me write better for my next story!


End file.
